


Knocking Boots

by AlchemyAssist



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bickering, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Drabble, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light-Hearted, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAssist/pseuds/AlchemyAssist
Summary: Aziraphale is always such a tease whenever he and Crowley have sex.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Knocking Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelestialBiscuitClub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBiscuitClub/gifts).



> This is just a silly little thing I wrote for my friends. The single-word prompt we were given was "boots," and I took some (a lot) of liberty with that xD Thank you for reading, commenting, etc. and I hope you enjoy!

From his position up on high, Aziraphale looked down at Crowley, who was currently tangled in their silky bedsheets as much as a man-shaped snake demon could have possibly been. His face was flushed and he was positively glistening with sweat, chest heaving, looking as though he was thoroughly blissed-out. Aziraphale licked his lips at the sight before him, swallowing audibly. Being the glutton he was, the angel wasn't quite satisfied with a single round. Whether his demon was aware of it or not, Aziraphale was quite ready for seconds, announcing his intentions with a gentle roll of his hips against his love, who shivered at the slight tinge of overstimulation. The angel leaned down, softly trailing his lips along Crowley's jaw, feather-light, and scraped his teeth against his earlobe.

"I fear that I am not quite sated yet, my dear boy. Would you mind terribly if I extended our little," he rolled his hips again and Crowley groaned, throwing his head back against the pillows, "tryst?"

"Not at all," Crowley panted, beginning to writhe beneath him. "Just...just get on with it, please. Don't be a tease." He let out another, more guttural moan as Aziraphale began picking up the pace, snapping his hips harder and faster, finding a new rhythm with which to undo Crowley for a second time that night.

"I would never tease, my love," he leaned down to murmur as he gave a particularly hard thrust that made Crowley cry out in pleasure. Depsite having said that, Aziraphale gradually slowed his hips, stopping altogether and earning a frustrated look from the desperate, red-faced, positively ravishing demon.

"However. I still can't believe you wouldn't change those hideous things for me while we're having sex!" Aziraphale gave an exasperated glance back at his partner's feet, which currently held the appearance of dark snakeskin loafers.

Mustering his way back to coherency, Crowley popped his head up to look indignantly at Aziraphale before he huffed out, "They're my feet, angel! What do you expect me to do, pop 'em off my ankles any time you fancy a shag?"

The angel let out a puff of air and slammed his hips back into Crowley's, making him momentarily forget about the quip.

"You could at least make them look like normal feet while I make love to you!"

An annoyed groan came from below as Crowley yanked the angel forward, fiercely bringing their lips together before pulling away, giving Aziraphale a fond but agitated look.

"What did I say about teasing?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it isn't clear, in the book it's not certain whether Crowley is wearing boots or if they are his actual feet, so I mean? The lad can't just pop his tootsies off his legs now can he?!?! xD
> 
> I have a longer GO story I've been working on for a little bit, hopefully to be published soon! I also have another one that is finished and uploaded here, just in case anyone is interested ^^ thank you in advance if you decide to check them out! ^^
> 
> Thanks again for reading, kudos, comments, etc.! <3 it really means a lot to me! <3


End file.
